


With the Clouds Beneath My Feet

by lukeinallhisglory



Series: Cake [13]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeinallhisglory/pseuds/lukeinallhisglory
Summary: The one where Luke's hopelessly in love, and Calum asks for a favor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one I wrote in like an hour, so I hope it's as good as I think it is. There are like a few sexually explicit lines, but like I didn't feel like the whole thing is Explicit, so this is your only warning. Let me know what you think. I don't own them, and this is not a comment on their sexuality (ok, fine, but only a tiny bit).  
> Title from "Passion for Publication" by Anarbor

Loving Calum had become second nature. It was always just beneath the surface. In the middle of any moment, I was always dealing with the intense desire to get him naked, and the pain of knowing I never could.

And it’s because of this very desire that I didn’t put up much of a fight when he asked for my help. “Can I try some outfits on for you?”

“What?” I chocked on my tea, spinning to face him.

He sighed, crossing his arms in front of him. “I don’t know what to wear on this fucking date, and I feel like a moron,” he admitted.

I tried not to deflate at the realization that he wasn’t offering me anything kinky. “Oh,” I chuckled. “Do I have to?”

“I mean, if you’re not busy?” He shrugged, and something in the line of his mouth and the depth of his eyes had me agreeing even though I couldn’t count the reasons that I shouldn’t on all my fingers and toes. I could never quite pinpoint it, but looking at him always made my resolve disappear.

“Yeah, fine, but you owe me,” I mumbled.

“Thanks, mate,” Calum smiled at me. I tried not to let it bother me that he was going on a date. I tired to ignore the fact that he was nervous, and that that was usually a good thing, and that he was planning what he would wear a day in advance. I focused on the fact that he trusted me, and he needed me, and he wanted me, even though it wasn’t in the way or on the level that I wanted him to feel those things, or that I felt them for him.

I left my tea half full and extended my hand to him, forcing a teasing smile and a joke that cut too deep, not that he would ever know. “Take me to your room, Cal.” He grinned and took my hand, leading me upstairs, completely unaware of the twisting of my stomach and the racing of my heart.

The first thing he did was lay out every piece of even semi-nice clothing that he owned. And that’s when it got complicated, because he got naked. I sat down at the end of his bed, while he stripped down to his boxers and put on a shirt that I suggested. Suggesting this particular blue shirt had been more difficult than I had realized, when my first thought was _because blues like that are hot on you_.

After 5 clothing changes and the eventual proposal of a tie, Calum turned around from the mirror and smiled, blushing slightly. “So?” he asked, sticking his hands in his pockets.

“It’s good,” I agreed.

“Are you sure?” he turned back towards the mirror to scrutinize himself.

“Cal, you’re hot. It doesn’t matter what you wear,” I froze, realizing what had just come out of my mouth a moment too late.

He turned back around to face me, smirking. “You think I’m hot?”

“No,” I shot back way too soon. He chuckled. “Oh fuck off,” I sighed. “It’s objective.”

“Luke, I’m going to be very clear with you for a moment,” he was completely serious now.

“Ok.”

“I want you to tell me not to go on this date tomorrow.” He didn’t break eye contact, he just smoldered at me.

My heart was racing wildly, my mind crowding with questions. “Why would you want that?”

“If you’re telling me you’re interested,” he was still completely serious.

“Interested in what?” I couldn’t follow his line of thought.

“Me, Luke.”

“Oh,” I gasped, my eyes going wide. I couldn’t quite grasp the idea that what I’d been waiting for was about to happen.

“Are you?” he asked quietly. I didn’t say anything, just stared at him as he came closer to me, and then dropped to his knees in front of me, holding my gaze. This was an image I’d seen a thousand times in my most private moments, but in reality it was way more daunting.

“Yes,” I squeaked.

He grinned, hands on my thighs, pushing them apart, moving himself between them. “So tell me not to go on this stupid date,“ he murmured, rubbing at the tops of my thighs.

“Ok,” I breathed, letting his hands claim the curve of my hips. “Don’t go on this date.”

He chuckled, “Ok, I won’t. Promise.”

I pulled him up off of the floor and down on top of me in one second flat, pressing our mouths together and letting the weight of him on top of me lay us flat on the bed. He kissed me fiercely, his hands roaming, one knee pushing my legs apart so he could drop down between them. My hands were in his hair, rubbing at his scalp and pulling gently. “Luke,” he gasped after a while, holding me down so he could breathe and talk for a moment. “Do you-?”

“I want you,” I panted.

He chuckled breathlessly. “Ok.” He connected our mouths again and reached straight for my belt, pulling it open and moving on to my fly. My pants were off in a few seconds, followed by his, and now he was shoving the clothes he’d laid out onto the floor and we were moving to the center of the bed.

Then he offered me bliss, and asked for it from me, and nothing had ever felt so right, and so strange at the same time. It was a combination of knowing him so well, and loving him so much, and yet having never been in his bed like this before.

When I woke up in the morning Calum was across the room on his computer. “Cal?”

He spun his chair around and smiled at me. “Hi,” he blushed. “How’d you sleep?”

“Mm,” I hummed, closing my eyes. “Fucked out sleep is the best.”

He laughed. “Hungry?”

I widened my eyes. “Are you offering to cook for me? I feel like this is only because you’ve been inside me, is that true?”

He laughed again. “Could be.”

“Can you please come over here?” I asked finally, holding out my hand.

He sighed and got up, kissing my outstretched hand and climbing into bed next to me. “Wasn’t sure how you’d feel about it when you woke up,” he explained.

“You’re still hot,” I murmured, kissing him gently.

He laughed again, kissing me back a little heatedly. “Ok, good.”

“And, Cal?” I murmured, sobering up instantly.

“Mm?”

“I love you.” For a moment I swear I didn’t even breathe, I just waited for a response.

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, pressing his forehead against my temple. “Yeah, Lukey, I love you, too.”

“So, food?” I broke the tension, smiling at him when he looked up at me.

“Yeah? Want me to make you something?” he asked, lips moving down my neck gently.

“Mm,” I whined. “Yeah, maybe later.”

“Ok,” he chuckled, moving on top of me, kissing me full on now. “Maybe you want to refresh my memory about why I want to cook for you,” he suggested.

I laughed, wrapping my arms around him. “Yeah, I’d be up for that,” I agreed.

There really wasn’t much of an adjustment period between the two of us. We didn’t need to get used to it. There was no embarrassment about wanting something, or needing something. It was immediately second nature, everything without a thought, and it was completely beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. Tell my what you thought, comment, leave kudos, whatever you want, and click through to check out my other stuff if you liked this.  
> Other than that, just have a wonderful day :)


End file.
